The Angel Alliance Files: Introduction and Recruitment
by Lord Master N
Summary: The Heavenly Host Nirvana was not the only Nirvana. This is the first in a series of files that will examine all the Nirvanas that the AA has encountered. To protect humanity, join the Angel Alliance in their fight against the Demon King and his army of witches and demons. This file describes the basics. (A mass crossover of RPG Maker Horror games centered around Corpse Party.)


**Howdy everyone!**

**Now, I realize that I have some stories I still need to finish. I will get to that in time. **

**For now, I want to get off a story idea that I have stored in my head for some time now.**

**As a big fan of RPG Maker Horror games, I could not help but notice that many of them had a similar premise (characters get trapped in haunted location and must escape while discovering history of haunted locale). Rather than this being a complaint, I am instead amazed that creators can take the same premise and put many different spins on it. So, in my head, I lumped these stories together into one universe, and now I am putting that idea on paper.**

**This series will be centered on **_**Corpse Party **_**(hence being put in the Corpse Party fanfic archive) but will cross over with several different works. It will be an episodic one-shot series akin to the SCP Foundation, where various stories will be recounted as classified files shared by a mysterious organization. This intro will be the setup- after that, we will begin.**

**Now, something I want to make clear- I will only include stories which have similar settings and can comfortably fit in. **

**So, as much as I love them, I will not be including _Yume Nikki, OFF,_ or any of the Deep-Sea Prisoner games. They exist in their own separate verses.**

**So, here we go.**

* * *

Angel Alliance Report #1

Perfect Life Headquarters

To President Kuon Niwa

Greetings, miss Niwa. I finally got around to typing up that recruitment thingy you requested. Here it is, submitted for review. Please give me any feedback.

Your faithful servant,

W.S.

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE ANGEL ALLIANCE**

Thank you for expressing interest in joining us, new member, in our mission to keep the world safe.

So, what _is_ the Angel Alliance? Put simply, it is a large network of organizations all around the world, dedicated to protecting humanity from the dangers that lurks in the shadows. The dangers supplied by our enemy, hereby referred as the Nehan Coven.

The Nehan Coven is an underground group of sinister demons and witches who have taken it upon themselves to defile our planet. They are led by the Demon King, an enigmatic figure who seeks to dominate the world that God has created, to bring it under demon control. We do not know much about this being, as much of him is a mystery. All we know is that he wants total control of our world. And make no mistake, for he has the power- and the numbers- to make that happen.

The demons have been recruiting humans and turning them into witches, powerful and malicious beings. Through our investigations, we have determined that the witches are using a system of sorts, which we are calling the "Nirvana" system.

The "Nirvana" system is a system by which the recruited witch is hired to steal souls for the demons. The chosen witch is to create a "Nirvana", a pocket dimension from which those trapped cannot escape. The dimension can be created wherever the witch wishes, but is typically created using a house, mansion, or some other abandoned location. When the witch kills someone, their soul is added to the Nirvana. The soul loses it's free will and becomes just another part of the entity. Then, the more souls the witch collects, the stronger the Nirvana becomes.

Our mission as an alliance is to study these Nirvanas and find ways to combat them, so as to save the imprisoned souls from their tragic fate. You are to help us with our mission. Your specific tasks will be given to you in time. Now, just remember that you are now sworn to secrecy- you are not to let anyone in the public know that this effort is occurring, for it can cause widespread panic (not that the general public would believe such a thing is happening). Also, your fellow member organizations will also be kept a secret, even from you, in order to increase secrecy.

That is as much as we can currently say. If you join, we will give you updates as soon as we can, and brief you on any missions we may have. We welcome you in and ask that you please help us.


End file.
